


Under the Cherryblossoms

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: It is Hanami, and the former Marine Life Club members are taking advantage of it to spend some time together.





	Under the Cherryblossoms

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt given by @Fjeril!  
> I'm sorry for the summary, I'm not skilled at all for that...><"

          The Hanami was the day before, but they didn’t really care. For them, it was today, because it was less crowded and, especially because it was the only day they could spend all together. 

          Souma looked around him: the cherry tree were still pink and beautiful, and some people - couples especially - were already eating under them. He wished he could spend the hanami with his soulmate too, but spending it with the former Marine Life Club was really good too.  He sat between Kanata and Kaoru, and opened the lunch box he had prepared for the three of them. His seniors stared at the box and Kanata said:

“There’s no “fish”?”

“There is, actually.”

“In the last box.”

“Huh? How do you know, Kaoru?”

          Kaoru blinked, and so did Souma who stared at him.

“Well, it was a guess. If the fish isn’t in the two first box, it’s probably in the last box.” Kaoru answered, jaded. 

“Oh, that’s true.” Kanata nodded, adding a “bubble bubble” of happiness.

           Souma sighed and glared at Kaoru who shrugged and looked away. The young man then placed the boxes on the cover, while Kaoru was opening the bottles and Kanata, taking the glasses. Once the beer had been poured, they toasted and drank a bit of their glasses. 

“Souma, you’re not an ‘adult’ yet,” Kanata started, “is it really okay for you to drink?”

“Kanata-dono…” Kanata glared. “I mean, Kanata…” Urgh, he hated that. “I’ll be an adult in five days.”

“Wow, Souma-kun, you changed.” Kaoru noted. “Years ago, you would have committed seppuku for that sin.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll atone for my sin once at home.”

“Oh? What will you do?”

“Who knows?”

“I’m glad that you two get along now.”

“We don’t.”

          Kanata laughed and Souma sighed, before offering them to eat. Kanata took the fish, and Kaoru took the maki. Souma, he, took the sushi, his favorite food, and more than that, it had been prepared by his lover. And it was so delicious he almost screamed of happiness. But he stopped himself. He didn’t want the others to ask him why he was so happy to eat a sushi he had cook himself.  _ I should thank him properly once at home.  _

“So, Kaoru, how is your “girlfriend”? You always talk about her, but you didn’t “introduce” her yet. Does she like fishes?”

“Yeah, my girlfriend…” Kaoru repeated. “Actually, you already know her.”

           A glare.

“And yes, she loves fishes.”

“We know her? How?”

           Kaoru closed his eyes and drank a little bit of his beer, before answering slowly:

“She’s… beautiful. With long hair and bright and smart eyes… People tends to be scared by her because of what she wears, but she is actually really soft. She even cries when she watches documentaries. She’s also a good cook, and I have a lot of fun with her.”

“Eh? You seem really “in love”.” 

“I am.”

            Souma said nothing and just ate his sushi, trying not to do something he really wanted to do at this very moment. He had to wait an hour before Kanata finally said he had to go to the toilets, and so, he left Kaoru and Souma all alone. They stayed quiet for some minutes before Kaoru finally broke the silence.

“Souma, are you alright?”

“Yes. I just don’t know if I should kill you or kiss you.”

“I rather prefer you to kiss me, like you do for almost two years.” His senior answered with a beautiful smile, coming closer to him.

“If you continue like that, Kanata-dono will know everything!”

            Kaoru raised his eyes, and he started to play with a purple lock.

“You know, I think we should tell Shinkai-kun.” The blond started. “He won’t reject us. On the contrary, he will be so happy that he will say “Kaoru and Souma are finally getting along!”

“Hm, getting along isn’t the good word, though.”

“Ahah, sure, but let him say whatever he wants.”

             Souma laughed, and Kaoru’s face was suddenly so close that he felt the urge to kiss him, and so he did, trying not to take care of the few people that still were there, under other trees.

“I love you…” He whispered, blushing a little bit.

“I love you too, my turtle~”

“Stop with this nickname.” Souma pouted.

“I know you love it, little liar.”

             Souma pulled a face and Kaoru smiled brightly before kissing him. They were in their little world, so well that they totally forgot they weren’t alone at all…

“I’m glad that Kaoru and Souma are getting along now.”

            Souma and Kaoru startled and turned towards Kanata who looked at same with a happy smile.

“Now I would like for Kaoru to stop thinking that Souma is a “girl”. It’s not your “girlfriend” but your “boyfriend.””

“I know, Shinkai-kun.” Kaoru laughed and Souma couldn’t help but follow him.

            Souma had feared that Kanata wouldn’t accept them but with the way he acted, and all the questions he asked about them, the purple-haired man knew it had been stupid. Kanata was Kanata, and he was a man who accepted (almost) everything, especially when it came about friends. 

            And, thanks to that, it made their hanami more beautiful than it already was.


End file.
